My Fault
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: Ricky and Amy's practicing session of kissing means more which prompts them to start something neither of them are prepared for. Set in end of season 2 with spoilers for upcoming episodes.
1. Chapter 1: The Kiss

**Title:** My Fault

**Author: **Psyc0gurl0

**Disclaimer:** no body belongs to me.

**Summary**: Ricky's and Amy's kiss means more.

**Authors Note:** this is my first Secret life fic. The story is based right after Ricky and Amy's practicing kiss. Amy and Ben are broken up and Ashley didn't almost walk in on them. I read a spoiler and what someone wanted to happen so i decided to write it.

**Chapter 1: The Kiss**

His lips on mine felt perfect they melded together and he took over just like he said he would. I deepened the kiss and moved closer trailing my fingers through his hair. I forgot everything. I forgot where we were, that John was sleeping beside us, and how messed up everything was just now. The one thing I didn't forget was him. He moved his hands up and down my arms coming to settle at my waist. It felt like we kissed forever until he broke away and I was left breathing ragged. I looked into his dark brown eyes and felt myself being pulled back down to reality.

"Wow." I mumbled licking my lips self-consciously I watched his eyes look at my action and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I don't think I got enough practice in." I heard myself saying in a flirty tone. I watched his eyes widen for a brief moment then his lips matched my smirk.

"Really? You wanna practice some more?" he asked in astonishment.

It was like he was waiting for me to reject him. I laughed quietly and nodded surprised at my sudden happiness. I leaned closer to him and we started to kiss some more I felt at ease and comfortable. It was the first time I felt relaxed in months and a part of me wanted to fight it but I knew in the end it would lose. I liked Rickey and I would always like Ricky it was inevitable under the circumstances. I giggled when we finally pulled apart. Ricky smiled at me and pulled me closer.

"What are you laughing about?"

"This. Us. Insanity." I said quietly.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He said joining in, in laughing.

We stopped though when John started to fuss. Our attention turned to him sleeping in his crib beside my bed. We watched him sleep for a few minutes until Ricky broke the compatible silence.

"I have a confession." He said slowly. I raised my eyebrows in response and waited for him to continue.

"Yes?" I asked when all he did was stare at me. He smirked then leaned in to kiss me. We began kissing passionately and I felt tingles all over my body. We ended up on the bed and his hands were all over my body. I gasped at how good it felt to be touched by him. I felt for the first time in months alive.

"Amy." He moaned against my lips and I felt my insides burst with an emotion I wasn't quite sure of. It was intense and it made me dizzy, but it was nice and made me feel warm. Everywhere he touched left my skin burning and somehow my shirt was off and his pants undone. Now I realized again how our situation had just happened. Suddenly he stopped kissing me and touching me, he was looking deep into my eyes now.

"Amy." He said again gently touching my head. He smoothed my hair away from my face and felt my insides flutter.

"We shouldn't do this." He began and I felt my insides run from hot to cold within seconds. I leaned away from him and took a steady breath in.

"Is it because of Adrian?" I asked quietly knowing I couldn't compete with the sultry brunette.

He laughed and shook his head, which caused me to feel surprised and a little upset. "No. John's right there and your sisters here along with your mom and dad. Plus I don't have a condom and I think one baby's enough for now." He said lightly smirking at me.

I laughed quietly and looked over at John who I'd embarrassingly forgotten about. I blushed and looked away from both of the important men in my life. I slowly edged away from Ricky and stood up.

"Your right. I don't know what I was thinking." I said avoiding his gaze.

He got off of the bed too and came close to me.

"Amy, I still have to tell you something." I nodded waiting like before for his reply.

"I like you. I like you a lot."

I raised my eyebrows at him recognizing this speech from somewhere.

"Ricky. I've heard this. This is your 'I want to sleep with a girl so I get them all in love with me so they can bone me' you did this with me. I just got pregnant." I said in a mechanical voice not even listening to the words coming out of my mouth.

Ricky glared at me. "Amy! I'm serious. I really do like you. I think I even love you."

I was quiet for a minute revealing in Ricky Underwood being in love with me and then reality struck.

"What about Adrian? You can't just do this to her…she's kinda in love with you if you didn't notice."

He glowered at me and rolled his eyes. "Adrian's a big girl she can take care of herself and she's not in love with me."

I narrowed my eyes at him and glared. "Ricky! She is in love with you. You can't deny it and if she's in love with you how do I know you're really in love with me? And what about Ben? What the hell about Ben? "

He looked down on the ground avoiding my steady gaze and I tried to stay calm and think about our next drama we had to overcome if Ricky and I got together.

"I don't know about Ben or Adrian but I know about you and I know I like you and I'm sure you like me too." He said into my eyes.

I felt every urge to believe him but I thought of all the things that have happened in the last year and how he seduces women and cheats on Adrian. I thought of how much Ben and I meant to each other and how do I know that Ricky wouldn't cheat on me or get back involved with Adrian. Nothing was permanent how did I know if Ricky's love was? I felt unsure and scared and something in my expression must have shown Ricky that.

"Amy? What's the matter? Don't you wanna be together? Don't you wanna be a family with John?"

I nodded and bit my lip wondering how to phrase my questions.

"Ricky how do I know you'll be faithful? How do I know you won't go back to Adrian?" I asked quietly staring at a stain on my floor.

I couldn't look him in the eye. I couldn't show him how vulnerable I was.

"I love you. Not Adrian. I want to be with you. Adrian and I were just sex. With you…you've changed me." He said proudly.

I smiled at him, "how have I changed you?"

He smiled his Ricky smile. "You've made me grow up."

"no John's made you grow up. How do I know that you're not just doing it because of John? You wouldn't want me if I didn't have John Ricky and you know it." I said feeling miserable.

He gently took my face in his hands and pulled me towards him. "John's here and I can't imagine a world without him so lets live in the here and now. I love you and I love John. No more Adrian and you have no more Ben." He said as if it closed the matter which we both know wasn't going to happen. We saw those two every day and they weren't going anywhere.

"What about everything else? I really don't want to put up with everyone else and I really don't want to listen to their complaints."

Ricky laughed and shook his head. "Your gonna have to. I wanna be your boyfriend, today. You're not with anyone and I'm not."

I raised an eyebrow and he sighed frustrated.

"Adrian and I are over. The next time she calls I'll tell her and she'll probably call tonight. You know how needy she is."

I rolled my eyes. "No I don't know how needy she is. I'm not the one having sex with her. Are you sure about this though? Is it the right thing to do?"

He nodded encouragingly.

"How about this. We'll date secretly for a little while and if nothing bad happens we'll tell everyone else."

I laughed softly. "Your such an optimist."

And then he leaned in and kissed me again.

I felt the kiss down to my toes.

Ricky left my house a little after two am. I told him he could take the couch but he insisted to go home because he didn't want to upset my parents. I felt sad the moment he left the house and John did too because he woke up and began to cry. I was up with him most of the night so I didn't get any sleep and I was tired getting ready for school.

"Amy you look tired, rough night?" dad asked when I came down stairs with John on my hip.

I nodded sleepily and dad smiled at me.

"Go upstairs, kid, you can go to school later. Maybe since you're this tired you should think of an alternative to going to Grant. Maybe online school?" Dad asked.

I shrugged the idea going in one ear and out the other. I was too tired to process much.

"What about French horn?"

Dad shrugged.

"You could still do the whole marching band thing but… Amy maybe it'll better to do online school and then you could juggle everything."

I nodded thinking the idea through more thoroughly. He did have a point. I could take classes whenever I had time and John wouldn't have to be in daycare as much. I didn't know what I would do about the band, I still wanted to play music and be in band but getting up each morning after being up the entire night with John was pure torture. I needed a new alternative.

"I'm going to go back to bed. Maybe get John to go to sleep too. Then I'll look into online classes and some idea about still being in band." I mumbled already heading back towards my room.

I didn't see any point besides French Horn to go to school. I wasn't dating Ben anymore and I could do without seeing perfect Grace and skanky Adrian.

I just wanted John, Ricky, and my French horn. I smiled at the idea and lay John down in his crib and I in my bed.

I slept most of the morning.

I awake midday to John crying. I got up and took him in my arms and wandered downstairs to find a sullen Ashley sitting in the kitchen. I started to make a bottle and as it heated up I turned to Ashley.

"Why aren't you in school?" I asked tiredly.

"Why aren't you?" she countered.

I sighed, "because I'm tired and I'm looking into online schooling I think. I can't take that place anymore."

She looked surprised, "what about band?"

I shrugged and took the bottle out of the microwave to test of my wrist then give to John. "I'll figure it out. I need to focus on John now and it would be so much easier if I finished school online." I said thinking about the prospect.

Ashley sighed, "I'll have to go to high school without my teen mom big sister."

I laughed quietly, "guess so. So why aren't you in school?" I asked again.

"Didn't feel like it."

I laughed and nodded watching as John ate his bottle. "I understand that."

We sat in compatible silence watching John eat. Eventually he became sleepy and I put him down for a nap. Ashley and I sat on the couch until there was a knock at the door. I went to go get it and was surprised to see Ricky.

"What's up?" I asked smiling upon seeing him. He smiled back and stepped into the house.

"I wanted to see where you were. You weren't at school."

I shrugged and looked at Ashley who rolled her eyes and left the room so we could talk. Once she was out of sight I kissed him swiftly on the lips. He was surprised but reciprocated my action.

"Why weren't you at school?" he asked as we sat on the couch.

"I was tired. Dad let me sleep and I just took care of John."

Ricky looked in the direction of John's room.

"Is he asleep?"

I nodded, "Yeah I just put him down."

Ricky nodded, "that's good. So how are you? Are you ok with last night?"

I smiled at the thought of last night, "I'm very good with last night. How are you with it?"

He nodded his smile wide. "I'm very good with last night too. I was thinking though…do you think you'd want to stay at my apartment with me tonight with John? We could try our first night as a couple."

I smiled liking the idea. "Ok. I like it. I'll tell my dad later. What time should we come by?"

Ricky shrugged reaching his hand over to put on my thigh.

"How about once I'm done with work."

I nodded, "sounds good."

He smiled again and we leaned in to kiss each other.

I felt peaceful when he left.

I rang Ricky's doorbell the exact time he told me he'd be done with work. I had John in his bassinet and I cooed down at him a bag of clothes etc in my other arm. I waited for a minute wondering where Ricky could be when I heard footsteps going up the stairs behind me.

"Finally I—Oh! Ben!" I said surprised seeing Ben behind me. He blushed and looked anywhere but at me.

"Oh, so your at Ricky's."

"Yeah…is he off yet?"

"No…He told me to come upstairs to tell you he'll be here in a few minutes some last minute stuff." Ben rambled still looking anywhere but at me. I nodded slowly, "oh that's fine. I was bringing John over so Ricky could see him. How have you been?" I asked forcing myself to make awkward small talk with my ex.

"Fine. Fine. I've been hanging out with Grace lately." He said sheepishly.

I smiled trying to be happy for him when I heard loud footsteps running up the stairs towards us. I was relieved to see it was Ricky.

"Thanks. I got the door." He said nodding at Ben then opening the door for me. We said our goodbyes to Ben then rushed into Ricky's apartment I set John down on the couch and Ricky grabbed me and kissed me.

"I missed you." He mumbled against my lips.

I giggled.

"I've missed you too. How was work?"

"Boring. How's John been?"

"The same, really." I said taking him out of his bassinet so Ricky can hold him. We played with him for a little while then got him ready for bed. We watched as he slept in his new crib in Ricky's room. We quietly closed the door and went to sit out in the main room to talk.

"So how've you really been today?" I asked kissed him as we sat on the couch.

He pulled me closer and we began to make out on the couch like two normal teenagers except we weren't with John and all.

Like last night though Ricky stopped us before things got out of control.

"I don't want to push you Amy, not again." He said pulling his shirt back on.

I nodded understanding, but wishing I didn't.

"It's ok." I said quietly.

He smiled at me and took my hand. "How did you convince your dad to let you stay?"

"I just told him that John should see you and he totally got that since he can't see Robbie. I'm surprised he's letting me stay the night though."

Ricky laughed, "How'd you get him to let you stay the night?"

"I told him I'd go to school tomorrow." We both laughed at that. We continued to talk late into the night until we began to get tired. This was when it was going to get tricky.

"I'll take the couch." Ricky said as we brushed our teeth and got ready for bed.

I shook my head. "it's your home though. I don't wanna take your bed away from you."

He shrugged and I shook my head. "It's ok Amy take the bed."

"no really, it's ok. Maybe we could both sleep in it. If it's ok with you." Ricky smiled the first shy smile I'd ever seen from him.

He nodded slowly and sent me that smile. I felt my heart melt and somehow I ended up spending the best sleep of my life in Ricky's apartment in Ricky's bed with him on one side and John on the other in his crib. I felt like everyday should be this good.

(A/n: This is just the beginning but how do you guys like it?)


	2. Chapter 2: The Test

**A/n:** Thank u for the 3 reviews! i really like writing this story so i decided to update. Heres chapter 2 it's going to get intense but this may or may not be a spoiler, I dunno. so read on if u dare. lol jk jk.

**Chapter 2: The Test**

_3 months later_

I awoke to wailing coming from the room down the hall. I hurriedly removed Ricky's arm from my waist and headed into my son's room. He was crying at the top of his lungs and I took him into my arms. The cries became quieter, but he was still upset about something. I bounce him to sooth him and walked around the room to try and get him to became silent once more. "Amy?" Ricky rasped coming into the room. I blushed seeing him shirtless and only in his boxers. Even though we'd been dating secretly for three months and I've spent more time in Ricky's apartment with him and John then school and home combined I'm still shy to see Ricky almost naked. He smirked at my reddened cheeks.

"Your cute when you blush." He said like he always did when he knew I was this was because of him.

It made me turn redder and resemble I'm sure a tomato.

"He was crying." I said to avoid having to respond to his flirting.

Ricky held out his arms and I handed our son over.

Immediately John settled down.

I scowled at Ricky.

"How do you get him to do that?" I whined coming closer to the pair.

Ricky chuckled quietly under his breath.

"You always ask that and each time I tell you the same thing. I don't know."

I sighed and covered my stomach up self-consciously. His eyes flicked over my body and I looked down to cover my once again red face.

"Come on. He can sleep in the crib in the bedroom. I'm tired and unlike you I have to go to school tomorrow." He said walking back towards his bedroom (I couldn't bring myself to say our bedroom even though I slept here 5 times out of the week).

I followed him and watched as Ricky gently placed John in the crib. I smiled a little and got back onto my side of the bed. Ricky got in beside me and cuddled into me. The most surprising thing that's happened in the last two months was that Ricky was a cuddler and I loved it. We cuddled close and I could feel the grin on my face. If it wasn't dark I'd look at Ricky to see if he had a matching smile.

"Are you going home tomorrow?" he asked quietly in the dark.

I could feel his breath tickle my cheek and turn to face him. I ran my hands through his hair and down his body feeling every muscle. I couldn't shake the smile from my face.

"I figure I have to. You know my parents are getting suspicious and so is Ashley. I want to tell them soon." I said quietly.

"yeah I think that's a good idea. I've been thinking though…since you and John stay over all the time as it is…do you wanna move in here?" he whispered so quietly I almost couldn't hear him.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat and the answer popped into my head so quick I was surprised I hadn't blurted it out loud yet.

"I mean most of yours and John's stuff is in here already and we've been good for the past few months. We even talk about stuff besides John." He said jokingly.

We had talked about nothing but John for the first part of our relationship and one day I pointed it out to him. I mean there was only so much to be said about a six month old. He thought about it and we agreed to find other things in common since we can't base our entire relationship about John. There needed to be more. I needed there to be more and eventually as the weeks went by I realized that I genuinely love Ricky. Not like how I loved Ben. I appreciated Ben so I thought I loved him but I really came to realize that every time Ricky was close and my insides turned to mush that I was _in_ love with Ricky. I never realized the difference before until now.

"Ok." I said eventually.

Once the word left my mouth I felt a weight inside me lift. Ricky, John and I were going to become a real family.

"I love you." Ricky said leaning in to kiss me. I kissed him back which turned into a make out session.

"We can't…John." I reminded him when his hands went under my sleeping-wear. He groaned and kissed me again his hands nowhere near my body now.

I giggled, "I know you've waited a very long time, but I've been thinking." I said as we stopped kissing and cuddled closer.

"Thinking what?" he asked playing with my hair.

"well I think that when I move in…I think we should have our first time then."

Ricky laughed at that, "You mean our second first time."

I rolled my eyes knowing he couldn't see me in the dark. "You know what I mean. I want this time to be special. It's only my second time having sex after all." I said in a half joking manner.

Ricky laughed again and soon he started drifting off to sleep. I could tell because his breathing became slower. When I was sure he was asleep I murmured a 'I love you' and a 'goodnight.' And I joined him in the land of the sleeping.

When I woke up the next morning Ricky was already at school and I gathered my things to take back over to my house. When I went into the kitchen to make breakfast I was thrilled to see a note from him.

_Amy, went to school then I'll be at work. I'll call you when I'm off work and we can talk about telling your parents and everything else. Kiss John for me. See you soon._

_Love, Ricky._

I smiled at the 'love Ricky' part and went to go kiss John good morning and feed him breakfast. When I was ready and so was John we left to go back home to find Ashley at home sitting and watching TV.

"how many times have you missed school this week?" I said as a way of greeting.

She shrugged. "I don't get why you can stay home but I can't."

I rolled my eyes and held up John, "Because I'm a 16 year old mother and I need more flexible school hours. I'm going to give him a bath then do my online classes. Do you help with him?" I asked smiling encouragingly at my younger sister.

She nodded and turned the tv off. I spent most of the day doing my courses online and playing with John. Around 3:30 when I just put John down for his nap the doorbell rang. I didn't know who it could be since I barely talked to anyone from school anymore.

"Hello." I said surprised to see Adrian standing at my door. I looked around wondering if other people were here too then I set my eyes on her.

"Ricky's not here." I said looking at her in the eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot and I was surprised to see her make up messed up and trailing down her face. I realized with sudden anxiousness that she'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling nervous at her lack of talking and the expression on her face.

"Amy…I need your help." She whispered clutching her stomach tightly .

I noticed a brown paper bag in her purse and I suddenly knew that expression and that stance. I wanted to slam the door in her face, but I didn't, I couldn't. Adrian needed help and I would help her.

"Come in." I said gesturing into the house. She walked sullenly behind me and we went to sit in m kitchen.

"I think I'm…pregnant." She whispered and I felt the blood drain from my face.

I knew it by her expression, but I didn't want it confirmed.

"Do you know the father?" I whispered praying with all my heart that it wasn't Ricky's.

Adrian shook her head.

"Did you go to the doctor?" I asked.

Adrian shook her head.

"Did you take a test?"

Adrian shook her head again and I raised my eyebrows.

"Then what makes you think you're pregnant?"

"I'm sick every morning. I can smell everything and I've gained weight." She rattled off.

I nodded biting my lip. "I think you should go to the doctor then decide what to do." I said feeling like a hypocrite since I didn't do that first.

Adrian glared at me.

"I have a pregnancy test and I want to take it…but I couldn't take it alone." She added avoiding my eyes.

I nodded and lead her to the bathroom. Then she joined me on the couch when she was done. We looked everywhere but at each other not wanting to think about the inevitable. After several minutes Adrian went to go check.

"What's it say?" I asked walking towards her as she walked out of the bathroom.

Adrian held up the stick and I felt sick.

It was positive.

Adrian was pregnant and probably with Ricky's baby.

I wanted to cry.

(a/n: so? how was it? i heard this was a supposed spoiler, but i hope not so im gonna give it a little twist.)


	3. Chapter 3: The Nothing

**A/n**: Wow! Thank u everyone for reviewing the story! I'm having a bunch of fun writing it. lol. It's getting intense. No worries though about who Adrian's baby's daddy is. I would never in a million years make Ricky the father of that baby too. That's way too messed up for me. I mean, how many baby's can one 17 year old father on a tv show! I really liked what_ babyxgirl921_ wrote 'it would be really unfair to Ricky for him to have two babies at such a young age' and I completely agree. I mean give the guy a break. I hope that if Adrian really is pregnant on the show that it's not Ricky's, I hope it's Ben's. I think that will make the show even crazier. But overall I would appreciate if the writers took that whole storyline out because I don't think there needs to be anymore pregnant teenagers plus I'm not a huge Adrian fan. But I am not a writer for the show so it's not up to me. Anyway so here ends my rant and the beginning of chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy and at this part of the story is when it has nothing to do with spoilers and none of this I'm sure will come true, it's just an idea that came from my crazy crazy imagination.

**Chapter 3: The Nothing**

Ricky knocked on my back door ten minutes to nine. He knew John's bedtime was nine and over the past three months we'd gotten used to putting him to bed together.

"Hey there's my guy and girl." He said coming into my bedroom to put John to bed.

John chortled when he saw Ricky, but I felt ice in my stomach thinking about Adrian and what she'd been doing over her earlier. After kissing his son on the head he turned to smile at me. Slowly his smile slide off his face though, probably something to do with my expression.

"What's wrong Amy?" he asked confused.

I looked down at John and opened my mouth to ask the burning question.

"Rickey…when was the last time you and Adrian had sex?" I whispered still looking at John.

"Adrian?" Ricky asked as if the name was foreign to him.

I slowly looked at him and found a look of bafflement on his face.

"This is about Adrian? She looked upset at school today, but I didn't ask her why. I haven't talked to her in about two months." He said shrugging.

"That's not what I asked you. When was the last time you and her had sex?" I asked louder.

I was so upset I felt like I couldn't breathe. Ricky and I were making progress weren't we? We'd been together for three months and nothing bad had happened.

Until now.

"I don't know. Maybe…four months ago at least. I told you, Amy it's all about you and me now. The only girl I have sex with is you."

I glared at him, "We haven't had sex yet."

Ricky smirked, "but we will soon. Why are you asking about Adrian anyway?"

I raised my eyebrows and looked at John sleeping in his crib.

"Oh." Ricky said putting two and two together.

"She's pregnant isn't she?" he added a strange note in his tone.

I nodded and looked at him.

He sighed loudly and shook his head.

"She has a long road ahead of her. Why did she come here?"

"She said she couldn't take the test alone. Are you sure there's no way its your baby?"

"Not unless she's four months pregnant. How many months is she?"

I shrugged, "she's going to the doctor's tomorrow."

Ricky nodded and we both watched John sleep.

"What do you think is going to happen to her?" I asked quietly.

Rick shrugged, "Don't know and don't care. It's her problem."

I raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed.

"What? Do you disagree?"

"Ricky, it wasn't so long ago that I was in her position. I was so scared and alone." I said remembering none to fondly the months of my pregnancy.

"But you had Ben." He said probably to try and make himself feel less guilty.

"Ben wasn't you." I blurted out before I could stop myself. I blushed and pushed on with my confession. "I wanted you to be there with me the whole time." I admitted. "But you were with Adrian and if—"

"There's no way her baby's mine."

He interjected taking my hand.

I looked down sadly at our intertwined hands.

"Are you 100 percent sure?" I asked looking into his eyes.

He nodded and we held each other's gaze until we heard Ashley on the stairs and we had to drop hands.

"We should tell them." Ricky said as we listened to Ashley in the hallway probably snooping.

I shook my head. "I don't think now's the best time. Adrian's pregnancy is going to be around town soon and I don't want to seem like we're rubbing it in her face." I said looking down.

Ricky groaned, "come on, Amy. Adrian isn't apart of our lives anymore. We barely talk to each other. She doesn't matter. How many times do I have to tell you!"

"Ricky! She's pregnant though. She needs my help. She can't do this alone." I said feeling sorry for the girl.

We looked at each other for a long while thinking of the inevitable future.

"What about you and John moving in?" he asked after the long silence.

"That goes with telling our parents and everyone else that we're together." I said sadly. "And I want to wait to tell them." I added when he groaned and pulled me close. I giggled when he started nuzzling neck.

Everything was forgotten for now and we leaned in to kiss each other.

* * *

Adrian called me early the next morning to ask me to come to the doctors with her. I was surprised at her sudden need of companionship, but I knew what she really needed was someone who'd done this before.

"I'm sorry for dragging you and John with me but—" she started to say but I cut her off.

"But you didn't want to be alone." I said finishing her sentence.

She nodded and we continued on to the doctors with John riding in back of the car. We went into the doctor's office and waited in the waiting room. I was very much reminded of my first time here waiting to see if I was pregnant with John. I smiled down at my son and watched Adrian twist nervously in her seat.

"Adrian Lee?" The nurse called and Adrian stood up.

"Amy? Could you…?" she trailed off gesturing to the door.

I nodded and picked John up to follow. We went into the instructed room and we waited for the doctor to show up and take some blood work. She came in asked some questions and took Adrian's blood. Then we waited some more. I was nervous to hear the results so I couldn't possible imagine how Adrian was feeling. As we waited I decided to ask her a personal question.

"Adrian?" I asked rocking John in my arms.

She looked at me, "yeah?" she asked.

"Are you…Do you know who the father is?" I asked afraid to hear the answer.

She avoided my gaze and half shrugged. "I know it's not Ricky if that's what you're asking."

I felt lighter inside and I ducked my head to hide the smile. "We haven't had sex in four months and I just started feeling like this." She said bitterly.

I watched her fidget in her chair.

"But…Amy I'm sorry I have to tell you something important." She said urgently.

"What is it?" I asked surprised. If she didn't sleep with Ricky and she wasn't pregnant with his baby what else could she feel guilty about?

"I…I slept with Ben." She whispered so quietly I almost couldn't hear her.

I heard her though even though I wished I hadn't. I felt relief for some reason and that scared me.

"Ben?" I asked feeling surprised at the emotions her confession were bringing up with me.

She nodded and suddenly the door burst open and the doctor came in.

"We have your blood results, Ms. Lee." The doctor said looking at John and I then at Adrian. "Maybe your friend should—"

"No she's fine. She'll stay." Adrian insisted.

The Doctor nodded and started flipping through her chart.

"Ok so we took some blood because you thought you were pregnant, correct?"

Adrian nodded.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you Ms. Lee that you are not pregnant but you've actually tested positive for HIV. I'm very sorry." The doctor said softly.

I snapped my head to look at Adrian and watched as the blood drained out of her face and it crumpled into tears. I knew my expression had to be similar, but I couldn't bring myself to comfort her. I was frozen in place as John played obliviously on my lap.

The doctor started to speak to Adrian, but all I heard was white noise. I glanced over at her and saw her blank expression, I figured she was hearing the same thing I was, nothing.

After the doctor's appointment with Adrian I went home and started dinner for the family. I put John in his playpen and got to work on the pasta, salad, and garlic bread sticks. I worked quietly and diligently only stopping to feed John and clean the dishes in the sink.

I didn't want to think about Adrian.

I didn't want to think about how she was slowly dying.

I didn't want to think.

I wanted to make dinner for my family, play with John, and mind my own business.

When the clock chimed 7 my sister came into the kitchen slowly followed by my father and Robbie.

"Wow! Look at this." Dad said surprised when he saw all the food I had prepared along with the sparkling kitchen I had cleaned.

I smiled sheepishly and turned to Ashley who was digging in happily to the pasta and bread sticks.

"Wow Amy this isn't half bad." she said surprise evident in her voice.

I brushed my hair out of my face and smirked at her.

"Glad you approve. Should we wait for mom?" I asked glancing at Ashley who looked in turn to dad.

He paused for a minute then shrugged, "nah. We've waited till 7—"

"I'm home! George! Amy! Ashley!" mom yelled coming through the front. "I brought a guest with me so I hope there's room for one more." She yelled as we heard shuffling in the hall.

I picked up John and all four of us went into the kitchen followed by Moose.

"Aw! There's Moose." My mom cooed upon seeing the dog.

Then she took Robbie from dad and hugged Ashley and I.

I turned to look at her guest who was to my slight dismay, Ricky. I was hoping to put off talking to him until I had fully fathomed the big secret that surrounded Adrian.

I smiled hesitantly at him then turned quickly back to my mom.

"I made dinner." I said pride seeping into my tone.

My mom looked at Ricky then back at me.

"Are you going to invite Ricky for dinner?" she asked pointedly.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Ricky. "Do you wanna stay for dinner?" I asked in a monotone voice. Half of the reason I said if like that was because we had to 'keep up appearances' with my family and the other half was because I was upset.

He shot me a smirk, "Of course I would. What did you make?" he asked an odd tone to his voice.

I knew he noticed my icy greeting.

I sighed loudly, "pasta—"

"The best pasta I've ever had!" my dad interrupted leaving the hall to go back to the kitchen probably to steal another bread stick.

"And bread sticks." My sister added yelling from the kitchen.

"Oh! And salad! Wow Amy you really went all out." My mom said as Ricky and I followed her into the kitchen.

I blushed and looked at John who was reaching for his father. I handed John over to Ricky and went over to my mom a smile on my face.

"It's no big deal. I had some time on my hands." I said grinning.

"It's fantastic too." She added smiling at me.

I turned to Ricky about to offer him a plate when I saw John pulled Ricky's hair with enthusiasm. I giggled loudly and Ricky shot me a scowl.

"Can you—?" he started but I took John from his arms before he finished the request and went to sit at the table in the dining room. I watched as everyone took a plate for themselves then join me at the table. They all dug into the food as if they hadn't eaten in days and I felt proud of myself for making them so happy. They deserved happiness and I felt sad with the knowledge I possessed about Adrian. She deserved happiness too, she was supposed to have a long life full of—

"Amy? Why aren't you eating?" my mother asked interrupting me from fully zoning out.

I blinked back to reality and looked at all of them watching me.

"I'm not hungry." I said shrugging and started to get up.

Suddenly Ricky spoke up. "Wait! Amy, don't you wanna—" Ricky started to say but I cut off angrily.

"I don't think now's the time." I seethed through gritted teeth knowing he wanted to tell my parents and Ashley.

He tossed me a perfect smirk and looked at my father then my mother.

"I—" he started to say.

I shook my head and shifted John on my hip.

"Ricky! No!" I said loudly.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"No what? What's going on here?" dad asked glaring at Ricky and I in turn.

"Oh God! You aren't pregnant again are you? You didn't get pregnant on one of those nights we let you stay at Ricky's did you? Because we—" my dad yelled standing up.

"No! Dad! No! It's nothing like that! No one's pregnant." I said laughing a little.

He was just being ridiculous.

Ricky looked at me when I said that.

"What about—" he started to say.

"Dad what we want to tell you is that…well Ricky and I want to move in together. To raise John." I said smiling stiffly.

There was a moment of silence and then everyone was talking at the same time. We were all standing up now and everyone was talking and getting louder and louder until John began to cry and then Robbie did too.

"Stop talking." I yelled rocking John. Ricky came over and took John from me and he immediately calmed down. I glared at the two and Ricky smirked at me. It took Robbie a little longer to quiet down and when he did Ashley began to talk.

"This is great! I can take your room." She murmured oblivious to everyone being able to hear her.

I laughed, "yes you will. And mom, dad you'll have more room for yourselves and Robbie. It's kinda perfect."

My dad looked suspiciously at me and then at Ricky.

"Why do you wanna move in with him? Are you two getting together is that the idea?" dad asked suspiciously.

I looked down on the floor so no one would be able to see my blush. If they saw that, I'd be done for and everyone would know about Ricky and I. I didn't want them knowing, not right now. Not with the crisis with Adrian. And how did I know if I could trust Ricky? How did I know if he was clean or not? They had been together many times. Was he sick too? When had she contracted it? I held back a shutter.

"Well, George, you see—" Ricky began but I cut him off.

"No, it would just be better for John. We're friends now, we can stand to live with each other for the sack of our son." I said my voice monotone.

I didn't look at Ricky I just turned around and walked upstairs into my room.

I didn't want to deal with them.

I could hear them downstairs arguing.

Then it was quiet and I heard footsteps on the stairs and outside my room.

I was lying on my bed with John lying beside me.

I wished briefly I was him with a whole world still at my finger tips waiting to be explored.

"Amy?"

I recognized Ricky's voice.

My eyes were closed and I felt the bed dip under and I could feel John crawl towards his father. The bed bounced to its regular position and I heard Ricky set John in his crib. Then the bed dipped once again and his hand was in mine.

"Amy." He said shaking my hand gently.

"What's the matter?" he whispered.

I gulped and bit my lip nervously.

"Ricky if I ask you to do something important, will you?"

I finally opened my eyes to see him.

I watched him nod.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I…I want to hold off on telling my parents about us and about me moving in...because of Adrian." I started quietly.

He interrupted me, "I already told you Adrian and I are over. She has nothing to do with—"

"She's sick." I whispered.

He stopped talking and looked at me intensely. "Sick? With what?"

"Ricky I want you to get tested, before we move in together." I blurted out sitting up on my bed.

I watched him look shocked for a minute and then he laughed.

"Tested? Like STDs? Hey, babe, I know I'm not sick."

I glared at him.

"I didn't say that. I just want you to get tested so I know we're both clean." I said staring at my bed spread.

"if I'm getting tested then you are too." He said in a rough tone.

I looked up at him and laughed.

"Ricky, the only person I've had sex with is you. I know I have nothing, but you have slept with quite a number of girls and I know you can't count all of them on one hand…probably not even two…or three." I said smirking at him although deep inside it bothered me that he'd slept around so much. "So I just want to make sure." I added softly.

He glared at me, "fine, but I still wanna get tested together."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Fine."

We were silent for a minute.

"So what's wrong with Adrian?" he asked quietly.

I sighed sadly and replied in a quiet voice, "she tested positive for HIV."

(A/n: so? how was it?


	4. Chapter 4: The Virus

**A**/**n**: As always thank u for the lovely reviews! I'm glad that I surprised you guys as much as I did. I thought it would be an intense twist. I'm playing with a few other ideas to make it more suspenseful but I'm not sure on wither im going to do them or not. Please review!

**Chapter 4: The Virus**

"AIDs? Adrian has AIDs?" Ricky loudly exclaimed.

I shushed him and then nodded. "But it's only HIV which I guess is the early stages of it or something. But don't say anything, Ricky. She just found out today. She didn't even talked in the car ride home. I think she's seriously upset. I didn't know what to do…maybe—" I began but Ricky interrupted me.

"No. I will not console her or anything like that. I don't know how to deal with AIDs. I swear if she gave it to me…" he trailed off and got up from the bed.

"Ricky she's dying be a little more sympathetic." I snapped crossing my arms.

I watched him begin to pace my little room. He was thinking and I was beginning to get afraid once again. Ricky wasn't handling the situation very well and it was making me even more scared then before.

"Do you wanna sit down?" I asked to break the silence.

"I'm going to the clinic tomorrow. I think I'm going to go home too. Kiss John goodnight for me?" he asked barely glancing at me as he left the room.

I watched him go feeling lonely as he left. I turned to John looking at him sadly feeling the tears well up in my eyes. I'd been holding them in all day and letting them out now seemed ideal. I didn't know what to think or feel. All I wanted to do was cry.

So I did.

* * *

I didn't hear from Ricky most of the next day and well into the night. Around midnight he called and I was sickly thankful to hear my ringtone that signaled that it was him calling.

"Ricky?" I asked into the phone.

"How are you?" he asked his voice morose .

"I'm fine. How are you?" I asked waiting to go into inquisition mode

I needed to judge his mood first.

"Better then yesterday. I'm sorry I left so suddenly, I just didn't know how to deal with that." He mumbled into the phone.

I pictured him sitting in his car sullenly looking out the windshield watching the passing cars. I envisioned him in a hotel parking lot, far from here. "It's fine…we missed you today though." I confessed. "Both John and I." I added incase he didn't think I still liked him, which I did.

More then I cared to think about.

He chuckled, "I missed you guys too. You and John."

I smiled, "good. So did you go?"

He knew what I was talking about of course.

"Yeah. I'm clean." He said shortly.

I waited for him to go on, knowing he wanted too, or maybe I just wanted him to.

"Can you come over to my apartment?" he blurted out unexpectedly.

"Now?" I asked surprised.

"Why not now?"

"I don't know cause it's after midnight and I just got someone to bed." I said glancing at John in his crib asleep.I smiled watching him.

"How is John?" Ricky asked.

"Sleeping."

There was a short pause.

"Please Amy? I really wanna talk to someone."

I sighed, "Ok, but only for a short while. You have school tomorrow and I don't want to leave John for long."

"Bring him with you." Ricky said.

"No, I don't want to take the chance of waking him up. I'll just have Ashley watch him."

"Ok, call me when you get here."

Then he hung up and I went downstairs and into the garage to see if my little sister would watch my son. She agreed to it and I got ready to go see Ricky. I felt nervous for some reason, but at the same time excited. Ricky generally brought up confusing feelings in me which always made me feel warm and fuzzy for some odd reason.

I got into my car careful not to wake my parents up in case they became mad at me and made my way over to Ricky's apartment. The drive over was short and quiet and I zoned out for most of it. Eventually I pulled into a vacant parking spot and called Ricky to let me into his home.

He kissed me hard on the lips upon seeing me. I giggled and pulled away annoyed and happy at the warm feeling in my stomach which he always invoked.

"How are you?" I asked again.

He ignored the question and pulled me into his apartment.

"Fine, Amy, I'm fine." He said guiding me into the back where his bedroom was.

"Are you sure? Have you talked to Adrian?" I asked quietly feeling his hand grip mine tighter.

"No and I'm not going to." He said as we came to stand outside his room.

I pulled my hand out of his grasp then, "Ricky…she's dying."

He finally turned around to look at me and I saw an odd gleam in his eyes.

"She's not dead though."

I bit my lip knowing that we were going into dangerous territory.

"Are you going to wait until she is before you confront her about this? She's really going to need some support. She supported us—"

"Only because she wanted to continue to have sex. She doesn't care about you or John, all she wants is for me to love her and…I don't and I won't ever." He said looking away from me."So I don't know why you are trying to help her. If your roles were switched she wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole or talk to you. She'd just pretend that you never existed and that's exactly what I'm going to do to her." He paused then smirked at me.

"I have a surprise." He said his mood doing a complete 180. I decided to talk to him about Adrian later, I didn't want to nag him tonight, not when he'd been so upset earlier. Because even though he tried not to show it, I knew he was upset about Adrian and I couldn't blame him, she did after all love him and worship him. Adrian was always a rough subject for us. I tried to concentrate on Ricky now though.

I smiled despite myself, "what?"

"You have to see it." He said leading me into his bedroom.

I laughed when I saw how clean it was. Usually there were clothes everywhere and dirty dishes all around the room. I generally cleaned it up, but sometimes I was so grossed out from his room that I just let it be.

"You cleaned your room." I said smiling when he chuckled.

"Not that." He said leading me to the closet.

He opened the door and I gasped when I saw how empty it was.

"Where are all your clothes?" I asked confused.

"I moved them." He said smirking proudly at me.

I looked at him and then back at the closet.

"You moved all of them? Why?" I asked befuddled.

He laughed at me, "Amy…now you can move in whenever you want. I was thinking this weekend, what do you think?"

I paused and looked back at the closet trying to come up with words. But all vocals failed me as I tried to think of a suitable response. Suddenly Ricky was being the committed one and I was being the commitment phobic.

"I think…I think that maybe—" I began, but he cut me off.

"I didn't just make room for you in the closet, but all over the house too. I also cleaned John's room and bought some books for him cause I know you love to read to him. I made space for you and John, Amy all you have to do is move your stuff and…and we'll be a family."

I was surprised to hear the vulnerability in his voice and that hit me the hardest encouraging me to say 'yes.'

I smiled and walked towards him.

"This weekend sounds perfect."

Then we kissed and I cuddled close to him. Suddenly I jerked away thinking of another obstacle.

"What about my parents? What are we going to tell them."

Ricky laughed, "we told them last night."

"Not all of it though." I said nervously.

"We would have told them all of it if you hadn't freaked out." He said his voice almost accusatory.

I rolled my eyes, "I would have told them, but I was nervous. I was thinking about Adrian—"

He interrupted me when her name left my lips.

"I don't wanna talk about Adrian now, or ever again. Let's just move on. Here we'll tell them tomorrow night if it makes you feel better." He said aggressively running a hand through his hair.

"you mean tonight, we'll tell them tonight." I said trying to lighten the mood.

He glanced up at me confused.

"It's after midnight." I said gesturing to the red numbers on the alarm clock.

They read 1:55 am.

I turned back to Ricky with a small smile, "it's the beginning of a new day so we'll tell them tonight. You can come over for dinner and tell them like we planned. I won't even mention—" I stopped myself before I said 'Adrian' knowing he would start yelling again.

Ricky smiled and came over to me.

"Ok, we'll tell them tonight. But no more freaking out on me."

I nodded feeling the warmth in my stomach as he held me in his arms. I knew I should get back home and let Ricky sleep. I knew I should get back to John and relieve my sister, but I was so content being held in his arms that it was hard to break away.

(A/n: So? hows it going?)


	5. Chapter 5: The Future

**A/n:** hey! heres chapter 5 thank u so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! I know its a little risky having Adrian with AIDs, but I feel like its a different storyline and yo shouldnt make everyone in a tv show pregnant, it wears off after awhile. Anywho! Heres chapter 5 its a little sappy I'll admit, but much needed.

**Chapter 5: The Future**

"Amy! Ricky's here!" mom yelled up the stairs.

I smiled at John in my arms and slowly walked toward the stairs. I had tried to make myself look a little more presentable instead of the ragged sleeping wear I usually wore day in and day out. Tonight I was dressed in a pair of jeans and a revealing red shirt. I was even wearing make up and my hair was up. My sister whistled when I emerged from my room.

"Why so dressed up?" she mocked raising her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, "Ashley it's not what you think."

"Really and what do I think? Enlighten me, since you seem to know what's going on in my head."

I scowled at her and pushed past her to descend the stairs.

"Dad's going to be mad." She called down after me.

I wanted to go back upstairs and kick her, but John was in my arms and I didn't think that would go over too well.

"What did she say?" mom asked glancing upstairs.

"I dunno, she must be crazy." I said shrugging and turning to smile at Ricky.

"Well don't you look nice." Mom said an odd note in her voice.

I blushed and looked at my clothes. John looked up at me.

"I'll take him." Ricky said smiling at me and taking John from my arms.

"Why do you look so nice, Amy?" mom teased looking between Ricky and I.

I felt my cheeks heat up again and I looked away to avoid her intense gaze.

"Are you dressing up for someone?" she hinted again trying to drag the answer from me.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." I mumbled heading to the kitchen so we could start dinner. I heard Ricky and my mom talking behind me.

"Hey Ams." Dad said pulling his fingers back from the fruit salad he was digging into. I laughed at him and took a piece of strawberry on the top.

"Hey dad." I retorted as Ashley came in holding Robbie and my mom and Ricky followed, him holding John. They went to sit at the table. I brought some dishes over and my dad did too. As everyone sat down we began to eat.

"So how was school today, Ashley? Ricky?" my mom asked.

"Boring." They said in unison without looking up from their plates.

I laughed making them glare at me.

"Don't laugh at us. You don't have to go to school anymore, you don't have the right to laugh." Ashley snapped.

I continued to laugh, "I like doing online school it makes—"

"Everything so much easier." Ashley finished in a high fake voice she was using to imitate me.

I glared at her, "well it does. It's not my fault that I barely have time for school anymore and I have no desire to do summer school again. When you get pregnant you can start doing online school too."

"Hey! Hey! No more girls in this house are getting pregnant." My dad yelled.

I heard Ashley mutter a 'whatever' under her breath and I just continued to eat.

"Ashley your sister needs to do online school." My mom said breaking the silence.

"Why can't I do it? I'm sick and tired of school and I'm only a freshman!" she whined looking at my dad.

I glanced at Ricky to see his reaction and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at his facial expression. He was rolling his eyes and fake gagging on his fork.

"Everyone's sick of school, but you still have to go. Once Amy gets back on her feet and John can go to daycare she's going back." My mother said as I choked on my dinner.

Going back? I was supposed to be going back? Crap.

Ashley smirked at me and Ricky joined in.

"I thought I could just get my GED." I stuttered looking down at my plate.

"Oh no! Your graduating high school it'll be good for you to get out of the house and have a relatively normal life. You're only a sophomore you still have Junior and Senior year." My mom said reasonably.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't remind me."

"School was fine, thanks for asking." Ricky said after a short pause.

I had almost forgotten the question. I huffed hating when he sucked up to my parents to get on their good side.

"Well thank you for telling me, Ricky." My mom said politely.

"Is there a reason you're over for dinner again? Or do you just like to annoy us?" my dad asked cutting to the chase.

He glared over the table at Ricky.

"Well Ricky and I have something to tell you." I said smiling encouragingly at my parents.

They exchanged nervous glances and my smile faltered.

"It's nothing major." Ricky said butting in. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "I mean nothing like adding another addition to the family."

I watched as my parents visibly relaxed.

"If it's that you two are dating we already know." Ashley said in her monotone voice

. I glared at her. "Ashley! What the hell!" I snapped.

She laughed at me and turned looking down at her plate.

Then I turned to my parents and gapped at their guilty expressions.

"You knew?" I accused.

Mom began to turn red and look at everything, but me. "I did…but you and Ricky seemed so content we didn't want to interrupt you."

"Interrupt us?" Ricky asked a slight note of confusion evident in his voice.

"Well we thought you guys sneaking around was some sort of thrill for you and you seemed to be getting along so we didn't say anything about it. It's annoying hearing you guys fight, so we figured 'hey, if there not fighting they must be--" My dad said bluntly.

"George!" my mom yelled interrupting him.

I looked at Ricky across the table, snickering and smirking. I rolled my eyes and turned away from them because on some level I enjoyed the secrecy, but I didn't want to admit it. Nor did I want to admit that what they said was true. I felt everyone's eyes on me and I slowly looked up.

"Well…we're dating." I said deadpanned already aware that they all knew, but I was going to tell them anyway since that's what tonight was for.

"Why would you date him?" my father exploded across the table.

"Why are you mad! I'm sure you've had awhile to think about this since you knew." I said crossing my arms angrily.

"Amy, come on! We aren't stupid! You sleep at his house almost every day! How could we not think you guys were—" Ashley yelled from her spot across from me.

I rolled my eyes, "Ricky is John's father—"

"And that requires you to sleep at his house every day?" Ashley snapped.

"No, but—" I began to say but Ricky interrupted me.

"Listen, I love Amy. Amy loves me. We have a child together. Despite all of the bad things that have happened this year we've been there for each other and we've come to realize that we are meant to be together and that's enough." He said in a final tone. Then he stood up and picked John up. He looked over the table at me and smirked. "Amy and John are moving in with me this weekend, I don't care what you say we are going to be a family." Ricky said loudly and strongly.

I realized then that my heart was fully given to him, he believed in us and our child. I knew he was the man for me. I smiled at him then looked towards my family and nodded happily.

"What he said." I said smiling at them.

My dad sighed and looked between Ricky and I. "Well, its finally time you manned up." My dad said eventually.

My mom smiled at us. "We'll miss you living with us, Amy, but I think you and John moving in with Ricky is for the best."

I nodded in agreement. "Does this mean that I have to move back into the main house?" Ashley asked innocently.

I laughed, "I'll miss you guys too. But I'll come visit. It's just across town." I said shrugging.

"Just don't do anything stupid." My dad warned as I got up to hug my parents along with Ashley and Moose. I was going to start a life with Ricky and John. I couldn't be happier. I even almost forgot about Adrian. I looked over at Ricky and John in his arms after I was finished hugging everyone. I knew this was going to be a new step, but if Ricky and I could make it together I was all ready for the future.

(A/n: so? was it sappy enough?)


End file.
